This invention relates to a key guide apparatus for an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional keyboard switch for a musical instrument. Each keyboard switch comprises a movable contact and two or more stationary contacts. The movable contact is contained in rubber member a and the stationary contacts are disposed on a switch based plate b. The rubber member a, which is supported on switch plate b, projects upward through keyboard frame c, via hole d. Switch base plate b is attached to a lower surface of keyboard frame c in a cantilevered manner. A guide bushing e is mounted on top of comb-tooth piece f, which is formed by a perpendicularly disposed portion of keyboard frame c.
In the above-described musical instrument, when key g is depressed to strike a musical note, switch base plate b is deflected as shown in broken lines of FIG. 7. After the depressing force is removed, key g is lifted by the resilient force of rubber member a. A problem exists in that the switching-on of the keyboard switches will be delayed a small amount. Another problem exist in that the insertion of guide bushing e for the respective keys is a complex and time consuming manufacturing operation. The timing problem can be solved if switch base plate b is attached to keyboard frame c at both ends instead of only at one end as shown in FIG. 7. However, then another problem arises in that the number of parts increases, therefore the complexity of the manufacturing operation is increased.
This invention solves the above-described problems.